


Warm Hues

by despurrito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BUT SO MUCH FLUFF IN THE END, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despurrito/pseuds/despurrito
Summary: Kageyama Tobio thought at first that soulmates were a waste of time. It’s only until then that he feels lonely that he needed someone in his life that didn’t refer to him as the lonely king of the court.or,There isn't much KageHina Soulmate AU and I decided to make one.





	Warm Hues

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! In this AU, all you see is black, white, and gray, until you meet eye to eye with your soulmate which allows you to see multitude of colors. However, when you spend time separate from each other, the hues will disappear depending how long you haven’t seen each other.  
> -  
> I was looking through AO3 and I discovered something. At this discovery, I said: “Wait a minute… There isn’t much KageHina Soulmate AU! I must change this terrible fate.” So, here’s the completely uncalled for KageHina Soulmate AU that no one asked for.

Kageyama Tobio was only in his first year in middle school when he became aware of the phenomenon called having a _soulmate_. He would hear excited buzzes from his classmates, and see exhilarated expressions float around when someone found their soulmate so early in middle school.

Personally, he didn’t really see the value in this soulmate propaganda. They would only turn out as a hindrance in his volleyball practice, where he’s most happy at.

However, when he sees the happy faces of his teammates when their soulmates visit them during practice made him feel a little bit jealous.

Kageyama, then, became a second year in middle school, where he noticed that his classmates would talk about the somewhat intriguing part of life which are _colors_. Apparently, you will be able to see various pigments of colors when you meet your soulmate. Still, the boy was not interested in the colors: _blue, green, red, orange, or brown_.

Yet, Kageyama wonders what’s the color of his volleyball that he tosses in his room when he’s in deep thought.

Another year passed, and now Kageyama is in his third year in middle school. The saddest part of his life because now he could tell how _lonely_ he really is.

His teammates barely practice with him, they don’t try to sync in with his rhythm when it comes to his skill in volleyball, or they don’t even bother staying with him to practice his tosses. But that’s okay, he only needed the white, light-ish and dark-ish gray of a volleyball between his white hands.

Not only did his teammates not seem to acknowledge his presence, but his mother and father were barely present when he was being acknowledged as a gifted setter in his volleyball team. But he didn’t mind, he’s content enough when his mother would pat his head lovingly for bringing home medals and certificates from winning tournaments.

* * *

 

Now, in his last volleyball tournament, his world was still in dull monochrome when he enters the stadium, letting his overwhelming presence intimidate his opponents.

Kageyama’s coach told him to go get the second-years from refilling the water bottles and sports drinks, and he did so in a hurry, since he’s eager to start stretching for his first match.

Once he finds his teammates making fun of a shorter male, something inside him stirred in an annoying way, which made him much angrier. He had told the second-years to go back to court and they did, with fear written on their pale faces. When the other boy with _bright orange_ hair spoke, attempting to sound tough, Kageyama glared at him.

They had exchanged words, about winning and staying in the court much longer than the other. At least the setter found him interesting to have a resolve to win despite having a problem with his physique.

When Kageyama walked away from the shorter male, he barely noticed the _royal blue_ color of his jersey jacket from the glass window of the hallway.

At the match of Kageyama’s team against an unknown school with the shortest member count, the setter was furious at his teammates for not taking the match seriously. For not valuing the essence of the game when the other team’s captain did.

In the end, his team won with no other problems. The other team has a pitiful one-digit score for both sets, yet Kageyama was disgruntled to know that the other team’s captain has so much potential, but has completely wasted it.

It didn’t help at all that after the match, he could think about is how high the short captain could jump, and how his _orange_ curls would bounce with every minor step he took.

Once he was outside did only Kageyama realize that he could see the warm hues of the sunset in the afternoon, but did not acknowledge it when he was called by the boy whose big brown eyes were glistening with tears and pale skin becoming a twinge of pink.

His words were in between sniffles, and sobs, but Kageyama understood him, wanting to challenge him again on equal grounds.

Kageyama only agreed before he has walked away, the sight of orange curls and big brown eyes still etched on his mind.

Once he was at his home did he realize that he could see the polished mahogany of his house’s floor, the green leaves of the potted plant in the hallway, and the burst of color he sees at his living room when he turns on the light.

After a few days, he began seeing the colors fade back into monochrome, and Kageyama was panicking when he sees the red and green of his volleyball weakening back to the gray tones that he remembers them as.

Even in his mind, the orange curls turned to a swirl of light gray, and the teary brown eyes became nothing but a blank and empty dark gray vision.

His world went back to monochrome and he was devastated.

He asked his mother about this during dinner time, who stared back at him with such sympathy. “Honey, when you spend a certain amount of time away from your soulmate, the colors begin to disappear.” She explained slowly, her hand reaching across the medium sized table to clutch his slightly larger hand.

“Have you been seeing the colors lately then?” The boy asks, his brows furrowed with much concern.

Kageyama’s mother eyes, despite being a monotonous hue of gray, held so much sadness. “I haven’t.”

* * *

Kageyama wasn’t accepted in Shiratorizawa, but he would be damned if he went to Aoba Johsai, seeing that all his teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi would be there, he avoided it. He applied for Karasuno High School instead, hearing that it has quite a reputation for almost being in par against powerhouse schools.

Once school was done for the day, he had immediately gone to the secondary gymnasium where he was told that the volleyball club was, and began practicing his serves.

The door of the gymnasium was opened while he was in mid-air doing another jump serve. When he landed, he turns to the other person and saw orange curls and big brown eyes, staring at him with disbelief.

Suddenly, in Kageyama Tobio’s sharp eyes, he could see the overflowing colors combing the objects and surfaces within his vision. He could see the gymnasium’s polished wooden brown floor with the addition of white lines from the volleyball court. When Kageyama looked down at his hands he could see the tan hue of his fingers with a hint of reddish pink from doing serves too much.

“Oi…” The other person started, making Kageyama look up at him, who was equally as surprised as he is.

Now, Kageyama could see the brightness of the other boy’s orange curls, the brown hue of his eyes was akin to the sand at the beach during a sunset, the paleness complexion of his skin with a tint of pink at his cheeks, and the light mahogany of the gym clothes that the smaller male wears. He also realized that he’s wearing the same gym clothes, but not the semi-dark gray he thought he was wearing.

“You are my soulmate.” The ginger said nervously as he fiddles his thumbs.

Kageyama nodded, noticing that the other boy was turning redder the longer he stares. “What’s your name?” He asks, admiring the light pink color of the smaller boy’s lips.

“U-Um-“ The other male stuttered, his shoulders seemed to be shaking. “Hinata Shouyo.” The ginger replied, his voice cracking for some reason, and Kageyama must admit that it sounded adorable. “And you are Kageyama Tobio! My rival! You beat me in my first and last middle school volleyball tournament!” He shouted, suddenly having a burst of courage from the pits of his stomach. “What are you doing here in Karasuno?!” He demanded, raising his fists, like he was ready to fight Kageyama, who’s a foot taller than him, and much bulkier.

Then Kageyama thought, with incredulity: _“This is my soulmate?”_

* * *

Months had passed, both Kageyama and Hinata accepted the fact that they are soulmates, and had begun dating, but not letting the fact that their relationship should be put above volleyball. Although it was easy to follow such a rule since both Kageyama and Hinata are volleyball idiots.

During lunch time at school, Kageyama is waiting at the back of the school, where he and Hinata usually have their lunch in privacy. Once Hinata arrived, the color of his world began to brighten, and Kageyama couldn’t be happier.

“Whoa! Kageyama-kun, your face is scary when you smile!” Hinata teased, making Kageyama angry and attempt to attack the smaller male with his large hand, who dodged him effortlessly.

It was like this every day in their lives, but Kageyama wouldn’t have it in any other way, because Hinata would feed him a part of his bento that he made, and he would even let Kageyama lay his head on his lap if he wants to rest. When he does, he would look up to see the sun’s rays compliment the ginger’s orange curls, accenting the fact that he could have been an angel sent down to accompany the lonely boy with black hair and blue eyes. Hinata’s big brown eyes would look down at his soulmate, despite having a tint of mischievousness, it held the only emotion that Kageyama was yearning for all this time.

_Love._


End file.
